


Diversion

by gryffindormischief



Series: multichapters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny get an opportunity for what promises to be a relaxing getaway to the Orkney Islands, but intrigue and adventure seem to follow Harry Potter - even when he's on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got any plans?

**Author's Note:**

> so...this marks my first try at a multi-chap. I already have the plot planned, so updates should be fairly regular. I'm not expecting it to pass 6-8 chapters (unless something unforeseen happens), but I will definitely be finishing it so no worries :)

Harry sat at the large wooden table that dominated the kitchen of the Burrow while Teddy nuzzled into his neck, chubby fingers gripping the collar of his godfather's shirt. The duo waited for Molly to return with what she'd called 'leftovers' but what anyone who knew Mrs. Weasley well enough would tell you was a full meal, prepared in particular for the two Potters and Teddy. Harry raised his free arm to rub his godson's back soothingly as Teddy relaxed further into the warmth provided by the auror's chest – relaxed enough in fact, that Harry could feel a pool of drool forming just between his shoulder and sternum. Stifling a chuckle, he turned his head to brush a kiss across Teddy' downy head of dark locks, breathing in the smell of whatever was in the shampoo Molly had been making since before anyone could remember.

The fresh, flowery scent reminded Harry of his lovely wife, Ginny, and the first time he became aware of his less than brotherly feelings. Given the fact they'd been married for more than a year, it hardly warrants stating that Ginny reciprocated those feelings.

The last year being married to her had been better than he'd dreamed. They certainly argued and grated on each other's nerves at times, as is expected when two independent individuals are suddenly bound in marriage and must figure out how to coexist together in their day to day routines. In particular, they had to deal with two demanding careers, one a high-ranking Auror with increasing levels of responsibility and the other a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies on the fast track to stardom in the world of Quidditch. However, the tension rarely escalated to any fight worth mentioning, as the two managed to diffuse such situations with much more _pleasurable_ activities…Harry was jerked back to reality by Teddy, who was currently attempting to stick his entire fist inside his mou-

"Teddy, no," Harry said, pulling the tiny, spit covered fist from the metamorphmagus' mouth and drying it on his robes. _Not like the slobber wasn't already there, little bugger._

Seemingly woken from his Weasley induced sleepiness, Teddy began to wiggle in his godfather's arms, trying to get down to explore the kitchen.

Harry tightened his grip, "Don't wander too far."

Given the way Teddy's eyes had clouded over and his hair reverted to its natural mousy brown, Harry figured that was exactly what he'd hoped to do.

As Harry allowed Teddy to slide down, Molly emerged from the scullery with a basket that he knew must have an undetectable extension charm. Molly Weasley never went halfway, which meant the dinner she sent home would be enough to feed an army, let alone two adults and a five-year-old for one night.

"Here you go dear," Molly began, "Make sure the three of you eat! I know little Teddy gets fed well enough, but you and Ginevra work yourselves to the bone. And you are looking _quite_ thin Harry."

Harry smiled gratefully; cooking was often the last thing on either of their minds at the end of the day. Teddy certainly never suffered, but sometimes he and Ginny were so exhausted at the end of the day that they'd collapse on the couch and wake up a few hours later, only to brush their teeth and slide into their warm, comfortable, fluffy – _maybe I'm more worn out than I thought._

" _Harry?_ "

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry answered, "Sorry Molly. This smells wonderful."

"Of course! I always take care of the family."

Harry stood, calling Teddy, who came in from the garden, suddenly getting a whiff of something that _didn't_ smell wonderful, _ugh_.

"Molly? Did you by any chance recently fertilize the vegetable patch with a gift from Charlie? I think Ted here wanted to bring some to Andromeda."

"Gran says she wants to make a garden like Nana Weasley," Teddy put in.

"Well mate, I think maybe stuffing dragon sh-," Harry began, before Molly cleared her throat. Harry sighed, "C'mere you. Molly can we use the washroom?," he asked, peering into his godson's pockets.

Molly dismissed Harry with a wave of her hand, "Pish, _I'll_ take him up, you sit here and have a biscuit or two, I just made them this afternoon."

Harry released Teddy to Mrs. Weasley, who was mumbling something about 'too skinny' and 'having a word with Robards' before she disappeared up the stairwell.

Leaning back to stretch his tired muscles, Harry sighed and twisted to work out the kinks that came from a full day of paperwork. Having just come off a long and arduous case, there was a lot of filing to be done to wrap things up. Harry sniffed around for the promised biscuits and found a plate overflowing with oatmeal raisin biscuits – _ah heaven…all I need now is m-_

"Harry dear, there's a jug of milk in the larder!" Molly called from the landing. _How does she do that?_

"Thanks Molly!" Harry returned, pulling a glass from the pale green cabinets hung over the counter. _That_ project had been a debacle – he and Ginny had volunteered to help Molly paint her cabinets the summer after Ginny's seventh year, and Ginny had worn those little cut offs and an old – _damn, what time did Ginny say she got out of practice?_

After locating the aforementioned jug, Harry poured half a glass of milk and stood over the sink, following each bite of oatmeal raisin heaven with a cool sip of creamy milk.

" _Harry_! My goodness you can sit down with a plate like a civilized human being," Molly chided as she descended the stairs with sweet smelling, blue-haired Lupin.

Blushing, Harry muttered, "Sorry."

"No harm done, I just wish you'd take a break once in a while. Don't think I haven't noticed those bags under your eyes – "

Harry tried to hide a snicker as Molly's loving reproof continued, with Teddy behind her back, hair morphed to a fiery red streaked with grey, mimicking her stance, hands on hips and brow slightly furrowed. Just as Teddy was bringing up his finger to wag it, furthering the strange resemblance, Molly turned, quirked an eyebrow imperiously, causing the metamorphmagus to slowly shift back to his customary appearance, rebuffed. _I suppose raising seven Weasleys gives you a certain sixth sense._

Molly turned back and opened her mouth to continue _,_ " – and Ginny too! Gwenog's not going to have a team to play if she keeps this up!"

Chuckling, Harry placed his empty glass in the sink and stepped forward, shepherding Teddy toward the fireplace, "Don't worry Molly, we'll take a break soon."

Teddy clapped his hands with glee, hair turning the exact shade of the young Mrs. Potter, "Will Ginny be there when we get home?"

"I'm not sure mate, want to head back and find out?" Harry asked with a laugh, grasping the handle of the care package and moving toward the floo.

As Teddy galloped toward the fireplace, Molly placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder, "I know I nag, but it's just because I love you both so much – " she broke off with a sniffle and gave Harry and Teddy smacking kisses on their cheeks before shuffling them off into the green flames within the fireplace.

Harry and Teddy emerged into the Potter living room with identical sneezes, followed by Harry syphoning the remaining ash from them both with his wand. Teddy giggled, before turning and grabbing at Harry's hand with tiny fingers.

"I guess someone is hungry?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking, Teddy grinned flipping the switch on the wall, illuminating the flat.

As Harry moved toward the entryway, he kicked off his shoes before entering the kitchen and placing the basket on the counter, calling out for Teddy to come help. _Awfully quiet for a five-year-old…_ Teddy slowly peered around the corner, before jumping out and growling as menacingly as a little boy with bubble-gum pink hair could. Harry feigned shock, grasping his chest and widening his eyes dramatically. As the Teddy descended into a fit of giggles and collapsed to the floor in a move reminiscent of Ginny, Harry looked at the clock to determine how long he had before she would be home.

"Well Ted, when do you think – "

Harry was interrupted by a pop of apparition sounding from the front hall, "Boys? I'm home," Ginny called, dropping her bag on its designated shelf in the front hall and kicking her trainers underneath its legs.

"Boys – "

Ginny's inquiries were answered by simultaneous calls of 'Gin!' and 'Gin-Gin!' the latter of which she tolerated only because Teddy loved it so much, and she couldn't deny that boy anything.

Taking in her husband's appearance, Ginny noted that at some point, Harry had discarded his work robes and made his inky locks even more disheveled than usual. _I could just take my fingers and –_ Little Teddy gazed up at her with impish glee before wrapping his arms around her middle, mumbling 'missed you' into her Harpies t-shirt.

Ginny tore her eyes away from ogling Harry and bent over, joints popping all the while, to sweep Teddy off his feet. "How are you my little man?" she asked, dropping a wet kiss on his forehead before standing again.

Teddy gave her a large kiss on the cheek, which meant more wet saliva sharing. Ginny giggled at the feeling and looked toward Harry, "So what's the plan for dinner?"

"Actually your mum sent home a full meal with Teddy today."

"Remind me to get her an extra birthday gift this year," Ginny sighed, placing Teddy back on the ground and leaning against the sideboard.

"No joke that," Harry returned, stepping around the counter toward Ginny, tipping her chin up, and placing a chaste but lingering kiss on her lips.

Still a breath apart, Ginny asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine, boring, but fine. Lots of paperwork," Harry answered, taking in her freckled face, dark brown eyes, and flyaway flaming waves of hair before rubbing noses affectionately.

Teddy gripped Ginny's fingers and tugged, successfully drawing her attention from Harry's emerald orbs. _Nope, waxing poetic about Harry's eyes has never gone well…_

"I think someone's hungry."

"Well I skipped lunch to finish my rep-"

"I meant your little doppelganger over," Ginny said, with a roll of her eyes as she noted Teddy had morphed to a little Harry mini-me.

Harry stepped back over to the basket and opened it taking in a breath, "Smells like fresh bread, lamb stew, and something chocolatey for pudding," he moaned before exploring further, "It's a chocolate orange mousse."

Ginny sighed, "I love that woman."

"Your mum is a saint," Harry agreed.

Ginny snorted, shuffling Teddy into his chair and selecting silverware from the drawer.

Harry chuckled and served out three bowls of stew and levitated them over to the table. As Teddy sniffed his dinner with excitement in his eyes, Harry pulled the butter out of the refrigerator and sliced the still warm bread in thick pieces before carrying both over to the table.

Ginny and Harry sat down with twin sighs, locking eyes for a moment before Ginny slid a spoon in front of Teddy who descended on his meal with a vengeance. Not long after, his dinner companions followed suit, claiming warm bread and spreading it with creamy butter before dunking it in the hearty stew.

After passing Teddy a buttered slice, Ginny and Harry caught up on their respective days. Harry stretched his legs out under the table and Ginny took the opportunity to wrap hers around his left one, scratching up and down his calf with her toes. Stumbling over something he was saying about a meeting with Kingsley, Harry looked up to see Ginny smirking mischievously before she winked and turned her attention to Teddy, asking what he'd done at the Burrow today. _Minx_.

As Harry soaked up the last of his broth, Ginny wiped Teddy' face with a cloth.  As Teddy moved toward his room, Ginny began, "I was thinking we should have pudding in the living room. But lets save some of ours for after little mister goes to sleep, if you catch my drift, _Mr. Potter_."

Harry's eyes widened as he caught on, "Sounds like a lovely plan my dear."

"I'll just go inside get him changed and then he can wind down while we listen to the wireless for a bit, then we can have the rest _later_ ," she said, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

Harry gaped, before answering with a mock salute, "Aye, aye Captain."

Ginny smacked Harry's bum and moved toward Teddy's room to prepare the dozy boy for bed.

As Harry was dishing out three servings and whistling happily, he heard the floo flare up, followed by a woman's voice calling for Ginny – _Gwenog?_

Leaving the three cups on the table, Harry trotted over to the fireplace in the living room, kneeling down to find Gwenog Jones' face staring up at him.

"Hey there Harry, is Ginny around?"

"Yeah, she's inside getting Teddy ready for bed; should I go fetch her?" he asked, moving to stand.

Gwenog was about to reply when Teddy and Ginny entered the room, the former wearing freshly laundered Harpies pajamas.

"Glad to see the boy has good taste," Gwenog said with a smirk.

Harry chuckled, "Why don't I take Teddy in the kitch-"

Interrupting, the Harpies captain began, "Actually this won't be long, and you should hear it too – "

Ginny came closer and interjected, "Is everything all right Gwen?"

"It's more than all right, how would you like to play in the Orkney All-Star game in a fortnight?"

At this, Teddy began whooping and tackled Harry in excitement.

Ginny's face broke out into a wide smile before she schooled her features to a more business like state, "I thought they only wanted more seasoned players?"

"You're light-years better than most of 'em and you know it – should've been their first choice regardless of seniority," Gwenog began with a scoff, "Besides, one of the other chasers backed out with a shoulder injury."

Harry sat up, "Gin, this is great – you've got to go,"

"You'd be ok by yourself?"

"I'm not _completely_ inept you know – "

"I hate to interrupt," Gwenog put in, "but I think I have a solution to your concerns Ginny."

Harry and Ginny both turned toward the flames as the Captain continued, "Spouses are allowed to come; why don't you bring lover boy?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Oh Harry, d'you think you can get time off?"

Before Harry could answer, Gwenog interrupted, "I'll leave you two to hash things out, just let me know how many to put on the reservation by ten o'clock tomorrow."

As the Harpy Captain's face disappeared into the flames, Teddy wandered over to the corner where his toys were kept, selecting a storybook, having lost interest once the excitement was over and the conversation was merely logistics.

"I could ask…we _did_ just close the case and I haven't taken off since the wedding…I'm sure Andy will be ok without us having Ted over for just a week – "

Ginny let out a hoot and leapt on top of Harry, much like Teddy had only moments before. As she began peppering his face with kisses Harry grinned, "I guess we're going to Orkney!"


	2. Tourists in Orkney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny arrive in Orkney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2! Finished this faster than I thought, so here it is! hope you all enjoy!

Harry stumbled as he and Ginny touched down on a non-descript hill in Orkney; in the distance he glimpsed cobalt waves capped with ivory tips crashing against the shore. Releasing the tin can that had served as a portkey, he readjusted his grip on the handle of his luggage, asking with a snicker, "You alright there Gin?"

Apparently Ginny's arrival had not been quite as smooth, if her current position in a puddle at his feet was any indication. Scoffing, Ginny answered, "Yes I'm _fine_. I still prefer a broom."

"No arguments from me on that point dear," Harry replied, extending his long fingers to Ginny, which she grabbed, hauling herself to her feet. Turning in a circle Ginny quirked a brow, "Did I get mud on my bum? I've got the first team meeting in an hour. Well that's a lovely view," she stated, staring toward the water.

While siphoning the stain off her slacks with a flick of his wand, Harry hummed in agreement, eyes glazed over, _so shapely and firm and –_

Ginny turned, smirking at his expression, "No time for that now, we've got to get checked in."

"I've no idea what you're on about," Harry snorted, but grasped her around the waist before delivering a scorching kiss that left her slightly lightheaded, "Try and win quick tonight, yeah?"

Nodding numbly with dazed smile, Ginny slipped her bag's strap more securely on her shoulder and clasped her hand with Harry's. The hill where they'd touched down was remote enough, which combined with the muggle repelling charms, meant their arrival had gone unnoticed.

However, once they had made their way down the grassy knoll, they entered Stromness, the second largest settlement on the mainland, which contained a bustling population of muggles. Gwenog had sent them a confirmation for their reservation at a smaller hotel near the center of the burgh, although the wizarding community was largely contained to one of the smaller islands.

"So this is Muggle Orkney, but Gwenog says Papa Westray is entirely magical, which is why we're playing there," Ginny volunteered.

"I guess there's too many of us to put everyone there?"

"Gwen said we'd be alright to stay here and apparate to the island," Ginny elaborated.

After a fairly brisk walk through the stone streets, Ginny and Harry entered a reasonably sized, cozy inn where a kindly older woman with salt and pepper hair and sparkling blue eyes reminiscent of the choppy sea sat behind a wooden counter.

"Well look who's here! Holyhead Harpy _Ginny Potter_! And _Harry_ too!" the woman burst out, emerging from her perch. Harry noted she was much shorter than he initially believed. _Must have quite the stool back there_.

Ginny, recovering first, asked, "How do you know who we are? I thought this was only mugg-"

"Oh I'm a squib, but I keep up on all the news. Always loved Quidditch I did," the effervescent woman answered excitedly, "When _Gwenog Jones_ contacted me about putting you two up, I reckoned this was as close as I'd get to the world of professional Quidditch."

She clasped her hands in front of her chest, taking the couple in with bright eyes before continuing, "Oh well look at you _Agnes_ , haven't even properly introduced yourself, just _gushing like a school-girl_ – terribly sorry dears, I'm Agnes Finlay, Mr. Finlay is out fishing, but you'll see him 'round here."

Harry chuckled good-naturedly, offering her his hand to shake before striding toward the front desk she had recently vacated, "Thank you, Agnes. Ginny here has to get to a team meeting in a quarter of an hour, so we wanted to check and drop off our bags before the game."

Ginny stepped up, "Then you'll have to help Harry find a way to entertain himself so he doesn't descend into a deep, _deep_ depression while I'm gone," she said with a smirk in her husband's direction.

Agnes looked up from her reservation book, "Oh of _course_ , there's plenty of muggle things around, plus the Quidditch museum, they've got some things on loan from the Wizarding Museum in Norway especially for this week."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Quidditch, drawing a laugh from Ginny as they accepted the key Agnes offered with thanks and ascended the polished wood stairs to the second floor.

After unlocking the whitewashed door, Harry flopped on the bed with a sigh. Ginny followed soon after, propping herself on one elbow, "Why don't you check out the museum and let me know if its any good," she suggested, slipping her hand under the hem of his t-shirt and rubbing along his abdomen.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Don't start _that_ now," he groaned, nodding towards her exploring hand, "when you know we can't follow through."

Ginny groaned and collapsed back, slipping her hand out from his covered chest, "They'd kill me if I missed," she sighed regretfully, "but really, you should head over to the Quidditch thing, it sounds like fun."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" Harry asked, standing to unzip his luggage before tucking a wad of pants into the dresser wedged under the window.

Ginny dumped her bag on the bench at the foot of the bed, grabbing her Quidditch bag from inside and drawing the strap over her shoulder, "Yes, then you can act like my tour guide, and _I_ can be a randy tourist."

"I already _am_ a randy tourist," Harry retorted, smacking her bum playfully, "You'd better get out of here before I decide I don't care about getting you in trouble."

Giggling, Ginny slid the paper with the apparition coordinates out of her pocket and studied it, before closing her eyes and disappearing with a quiet 'pop.'

Harry turned back to his bag with a lingering smile and retrieved his socks from their pouch so he could place them alongside his stash of pants. It was a real stroke of luck that he'd just closed that case before Ginny had gotten the call from Gwenog. They really hadn't gotten much chance to spend a long period of time together like this since…their honeymoon nearly _a year ago_. That's not to say they were distant, but having almost an entire week just to be together was a fantastic chance.

There were only two all-star teams, with the winner determined by the best two out of three games, which meant that Ginny could be finished by tomorrow night, leaving the rest of the week for just them. Even if she played all three, they'd still have loads of time, and there was nothing like watching Ginny on a broom…

Sighing contentedly, Harry slid his luggage under the bed and proceeded to unzip Ginny's so he could unpack for her – _couldn't hurt to be on her good side,_ he thought with a smile. After completing his task, he left their room and proceeded down the stairs, hoping to catch Agnes free so she could give him directions to the museum. Loping through the hallway to the front room, Harry smiled and called out, "Agnes?"

The older woman appeared from around the corner with a gleeful smile, "Oh there you are dear! I take it Mrs. Potter already headed over to the stadium?"

"Yeah, she had a meeting before the game tonight. And you can call us Ginny and Harry," he responded genially.

Agnes blushed, but nodded.

"So, that Quidditch Museum?"

**HG**

Wandering up the small lane, Harry saw a fairly large, older looking building with a grey and brown brick façade. The wind ruffled his raven hair, lifting the messy locks from his forehead as he paused to take in the scene around him. The island was made up of beaches and jutting cliffs reaching out into the dark waters that surrounded Papa Westray, or as Agnes had referred to it, _Papay_. After some brief discussion about what chances Ginny's team had – extremely good, they'd decided – Agnes had provided Harry with a pamphlet that detailed the tourist spots on the tiny island, including coordinates to reach the island by apparition. Trudging up the last few meters to what appeared to be the front entrance, Harry slid his wand back into its holster at his hip; _don't want to look like an invading force_ , he mused with a laugh.

As Harry pushed the worn wooden door open, a middle-aged man who introduced himself as Conran greeted him, "Hello there, may I assume you are a fellow Quidditch lover?"

"That would be correct, I heard from Agnes over on the mainland you had a visiting exhibit?"

"Oh yes, Agnes is quite the fanatic, comes here whenever she gets the chance, she does," Conran answered with a grin, before gesturing Harry beyond the vestibule into the main room, "So what position do you play?"

After Conran provided a guided tour for Harry and a young couple that entered not long after he did, Conran returned to the front room to greet the influx of tourists that began arriving in the post lunch rush. Harry wandered back to the case that contained the early versions of the snitch and bludgers, this was the exhibit from Norway, where some of the earliest evidence of "Kwidditch" had been traced. The Norwegian Wizarding Museum had amassed quite the collection as a nod to their history as a Quidditch loving nation. Harry was fascinated by the history of the game itself, which included variations of rules and even the tools themselves. After the departure from using _actual_ snidgets in the game, a metal charmer called Bowman Wright had created the original golden snitch, and there it was, less than a meter away from Harry. Conran had explained that while the early "Wright snitch" was largely the same as modern snitches, the process of creating what players knew as bludgers was more arduous. The original bludgers were in fact nothing more than large flying rocks bewitched to knock players from their perches. Creaothceann, a game that was a sort of forerunner to Quidditch had involved players flying around with cauldrons attached to their heads in the hopes of catching large boulders, and thus winning the game. As Harry stepped closer to the case that contained one of these large rocks, he noticed the couple who had taken the guided tour earlier lingering near the glass, examining the boulder closely.

"The bludgers we use now don't looks so bad anymore, eh?" the light haired man began.

Harry snorted. "Too right, Madame Pomfrey would've needed more than skelegrow to sort out my arm in second year if that was what the beaters had aimed at me," he answered, choosing to leave out the part with the bewitched bludger and the phony Defense professor.

"I'm Pat, and this is Hillevi," the man, Pat, replied, gesturing to his companion.

Harry extended his hand, introducing himself before asking whether they were in town for the match.

Hillevi spoke up, tucking an errant strand of straw colored hair behind her ear, "Oh yes, my sister is playing in the match, she was quite excited to be selected. I take it you're attending as well?"

"Yes, I've loved Quidditch since I knew what it was, but my wife is playing, which is how I ended up in Orkney this week," Harry answered.

Pat's grey eyes lit up as he began putting the puzzle pieces together, " _Harry_ …married to a Quidditch player…are you Harry _Potter_?"

Sighing internally, Harry confirmed his guess, noting that Hillevi didn't share Pat's...zealous enthusiasm. Perhaps having a famous sister made meeting the-Boy-Who-Lived less exciting. Whatever the reason, Harry was relieved to only be in the presence of one super fan. After making small talk about the teams, Hillevi's sister was on the Northern Team like Ginny, Harry pulled out Fabian Prewett's old pocket watch, _bollocks_ , "I have to get back to our hotel before the game, but I guess we'll see you both around?"

The couple nodded in assent, turning away and discussing where to grab a bite before the game. Harry slid the watch back into his trouser pocket and made his way toward the entrance. Nodding to Conran as he passed, Harry exited into the crisp sea air and apparated back to their room in Stromness.


	3. Cuddles, Face Paint, and Cobbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and the Northern Lights play their second game in the All-Star tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write the next chapter already, which surprised me, but here it is. This is the end of the "set up" part of the story, so the more mystery oriented plot will pick up next chapter.

Sunlight pierced through a gap in the gauzy white curtains, shedding a golden beam across a gradually waking Harry. Scrunching his eyes at the intrusion, he rolled from his curled up position to see his wife, laying spread eagle in the bed, sheet wrapped around her hips, freckles covering every inch of visible skin. As Harry took in the sight of her mussed red hair, taught stomach, and sun-kissed cheekbones, he recalled the game yesterday afternoon. Getting two all-star teams together pretty much guaranteed an excellent game, but Ginny still out-shined them all _. Only seasoned players my arse, she outflew and outmaneuvered every player on that pitch._ Harry sighed and scratched his scruffy chin, before noticing something strange caked on his skin. He brought his fingers close in front of his eyes for inspection, before realizing the effort was futile even at this minimal distance. _Where are my glasses?_ Fumbling around on the night table, he knocked his wand on the ground – _dammit_ – then grasped the familiar wire-rimmed spectacles and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

Once again bringing his hand before his face, Harry realized the strange gooeyness he noted was in fact, left over face paint from yesterday. _Guess I was too tired last night – or too distracted,_ he thought with a smirk. Ginny always was particularly… _excited_ after a game, and that was quite a game. Rubbing at the side of his face, he found more green and blue paint. He pushed up on his elbow and discovered his formerly white pillowcase was now an emphatic endorsement of the Northern Lights Quidditch team. As he was sliding back down, a sleepy voice spoke, "So how's it feel to go home with a Quidditch player, fan boy?"

Harry chuckled as he settled back down onto his pillow, "Wait 'til I tell the guys I met Ginny Weasley the Harpy and she had her wicked way with me."

Snickering, Ginny mirrored his position and ran her hand up his neck, twisting her fingers into his hair, "I can't believe you still go all out every game."

"Well when you land Ginny Weasley, you have to do something to share your joy with the world," Harry answered, attempting to keep his head, which was becoming increasingly difficult while Ginny was doing _that_ to his neck with her mouth.

After she worked her way up to his ear, Ginny whispered breathily, "For now, why don't you just share it with me?"

Harry groaned, shifting so his body was hovering over hers, and proceeded to grant her request.

**HG**

Later, Ginny lifted her head from where it was pillowed on Harry's chest and reached for her watch on the nightstand, "Oh bugger. It's already half past, I've got to get over to the stadium for a warm up."

Harry pouted and dragged her so she was perched on top of him, "Do you _have_ to? I could help you warm up here," he said mischievously, running his hands up her toned back.

Ginny collapsed onto his chest, tracing random circles around his collection of scars, before she blew out a breath that stirred his sparse chest hairs. "Would that I could, love," she answered, before pushing herself up and off the bed rapidly, looking for her luggage, "Have you seen my – "

Harry gestured toward the dresser, "I unpacked for you yesterday m'dear."

Slipping back over to his side of the bed, Ginny sat down, pressing her lips to her husband's for a brief, heated moment, "You are positively the greatest."

After kissing the tip of her nose, Harry brushed Ginny's fiery locks behind her shoulders, "Yes, I know."

Ginny squished his face to the side with her palm and stood once again, "Well, I've got to get a shower in before I go, and given the short time frame I have to work with, do not consider that an invitation."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, before sliding his hands behind his head, "I'm quite enjoying the view from here, so no harm – "

After being cut off by a pillow to the face, _guess throwing quaffles all day is good for more than Quidditch_ , he suggested getting dinner together at one of the local pubs after the game.

"Oh that sounds lovely, maybe you can ask Agnes for a recommendation?" Ginny suggested as she yanked a pair of knickers and a sports bra out of the drawer, before proceeding to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Harry woke again, apparently having been lulled to sleep by the steady sounds of the shower and Ginny's relaxed humming, when she was folding her hair into a crimson plait.

Turning away from the mirror Ginny noticed her husband was awake and spoke around the hair tie dangling from her teeth, "Oh, I was going to give you a few more minutes, I'm not leaving quite yet."

Yawning and pushing his feet over the edge of the bed to touch the cool wooden floor Harry stood, "Nah, I should get up anyway, got to get myself properly attired you know. I heard that red-head on the team likes enthusiastic fans."

Harry winked and slipped past her to turn on the shower, "Will it bug you if I'm in here?"

Pulling the end of her braid through the fastener, Ginny grunted, which he took to mean that he could shower, and stepped into the tub.

After leaving the washroom, Ginny grabbed her standard warm-up garb – a dark pair of exercise pants that reached her ankles, and a loose fitting Harpies tee – and dragged them on, before sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed to slip on her socks and boots. As she finished tying her second set of laces, Harry emerged from the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly drying himself before tucking it around his hips.

"No need to cover up for me sir," Ginny said with a giggle.

A light blush spread across Harry's cheeks, then he struck a pose to highlight his muscles, although his jokingly crossed eyes ruined the effect, _sort of_.

As he turned to grab his toiletries from their bag on the bathroom shelf, Ginny snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade, "I'll see you after the game, then?"

Placing the capped deodorant back on the counter, Harry turned in her arms, wrapping his around her lower back and kissing her forehead briefly, "Of course Gin, and we'll get dinner after?"

Ginny nodded and slid her arms up his chest to wrap around his neck, luxuriating in his lips, then pulling back and answering breathlessly, "Right-o, Mr. Potter. If all goes according to plan, the 'Northern Lights' will win again tonight and we'll have the rest of the week just for us."

"That sounds unbelievably lovely dear," he answered longingly, then proceeded to shoo her out of the bathroom, "Now off you go – you've got to warm-up and I've got some face painting to do."

As Ginny turned to begin her apparition, Harry dropped his towel with a smirk, and she managed to gasp and call him a 'bloody tosser' before disappearing from sight.

Harry chuckled to himself as he pulled on some pants and set out the blue and green paints to begin his facial decorations.

**HG**

The stadium was quickly filling with enthusiastic Quidditch fans, decked in team colors, red and black for the Volcanoes and green and blue for the Northern Lights. Harry blended into the crowd well, wearing a special edition light blue jersey with a large green '09' on the back underneath 'Potter' released just for the tournament, and face covered half in emerald and the other half azure. It was only after he attended a few games similarly festooned that he noticed his fanatical support of his wife served the twin purpose of providing relative anonymity. Harry absentmindedly waived the pennant he'd purchased as he scanned the crowd for suspicious activity out of sheer habit. The Department of Magical Sports and Games and the Department of International Magical Cooperation were motivated to never allow a situation like the 1994 World Cup to be recreated, and considering the entire Ministry was under Kingsley's guidance, Harry was confident the game would continue unmolested by ill-wishers. Besides, as a high-ranking auror, Harry had personally overseen the security measures that would be in place in and around the stadium before taking his leave to attend as a spectator alone. Once he and Ginny had set foot in Orkney, he was officially off duty, and although he knew it intellectually, it was hard to turn off instinct and training.

Harry was jarred from his thoughts by two new arrivals shuffling past him to their seats in the upper box next to him. After a cursory glance, he recognized the couple as Hillevi and Pat, and raised his hand in greeting. The three exchanged pleasantries – Harry learned that Hillevi's sister was the Northern Lights' seeker – and discussed yesterday's win until the announcer drew the crowd's attention to the pitch, where the teams were preparing to make their grand entrance from the changing rooms underneath the stands.

Staring intently at where he knew the Northern Lights would emerge, Harry stood from his seat as soon as he spotted Ginny's bright hair trailing behind her like the tail of a comet. She swooped around the stadium, pausing briefly by his section and sending him a quick wink before taking her place with the rest of the team.

Soon, the game was underway, with the Northern Lights in possession of the quaffle, chasers passing it to and fro at lightning speeds, trying to confuse the Volcanoes' keeper with much success, as Ginny quickly sent the ball through the center hoop, scoring the first of many points to be awarded her team that day.

It was nearing sunset, and the Volcanoes had managed to bring the scores within 20 points of each other, the Northern Lights still leading, but it seemed that determining the winner would come down to the two seekers. Harry had spotted the snitch a few times as it flitted around, but it never stayed in one place long enough that either seeker had any real chance to reach the elusive ball.

Using his omnoculars, Harry watched one of the Northern Lights' beaters violently swipe at a bludger that nearly smashed into the keeper, Oliver Wood, and aim the projectile toward one of the Volcanoes' chasers, giving Ginny an opening to swoop in from below and grab the quaffle from underneath. As she ascended to reconnect with her fellow chasers, one of the opposing team glided into her periphery, grabbing for the quaffle, elbowing Ginny repeatedly before connecting with her nose and breaking it, if the crimson spilling onto her uniform was any indication. Harry dropped the omnoculars so they slapped against his chest as he rose to his feet in indignation, calling out to the referee loudly, who awarded Ginny a penalty shot in compensation for the other chaser's cobbing. Lifting the lenses to his eyes again, Harry zoomed in on his wife, watching her swipe the excess blood from under her nose with her forearm, before accepting the quaffle from the referee and swiftly advancing toward the three hoops, seemingly aiming for the center. As the keeper eyed her with trepidation, Ginny's speed increased, nearing the goal posts rapidly. She swiftly feinted right and sent the quaffle home, scoring before the keeper even had a chance to notice.

The blue and green sections of the stadium leapt to their feet including Harry who raised his arms over his head to clap, yelling his support loudly. Ginny swept around the pitch one time pumping her fist, before returning to formation, as her fellow chaser once again secured the quaffle and the three fell into a seamless Hawkshead Attacking Formation, quickly passing the ball between them. Suddenly, one of the chasers, Harry zoomed in once again and noted it was Allaway, flew directly upwards, before dropping the quaffle into Ginny's waiting arms, who proceeded to sink the ball through the hoop, allowing the trio to execute a perfect Porskoff Ploy. The fans cheered and booed simultaneously, depending on their allegiance, before their attention was ripped away from the chasers to the two seekers who were screaming toward the grassy pitch, the Northern Lights' seeker, Carlsen, just slightly ahead. Once she was a meter above the ground, she dove from her perch, rolling along the ground until her momentum ran out and she stood on shaky legs, raising the snitch high above her head in triumph, securing a win for the Northern Lights.

After waiting for the crowd to thin out, Harry made his way down toward the entrance to the changing rooms, milling in the back of the throng and keeping an eye out for Ginny. Members of the press corps were interspersed with fans, all trying to catch the eye of players, hoping for a quote, a picture, or an autograph. Harry watched as a few of the players from the Northern Lights emerged from the players only area and greeted the crowd that waited patiently, or as patiently as a gaggle of fans and reporters could wait for the famous athletes. Pushing off from the wall where he lounged, Harry spotted a bright head of freshly washed hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes over the heads of the crowd. He slowly worked his way to the front of the queue and held out his program, "Miss Weasley, you're my favorite player. Could you sign this?"

Ginny grabbed the colorful booklet and began writing, "Actually, its Potter now." Harry grinned as she continued, "And to whom should I make this out?"

Chuckling he answered, "Well I am sad to hear that you're no longer available, that Potter is a lucky bloke." Ginny hummed in agreement, smiling subtly, before he answered her question, "and just 'Harry' would be fine," he said in a low voice.

Ginny looked up, mouth dropping open, and then narrowed her eyes, "You are a naughty one."

"What are you going to do about it, Mrs. Potter?"

"Nothing I can say in such mixed company," she breathed into his ear.

After this interlude, Ginny proceeded to greet the rest of her fans and chat with certain members of the press about the team's victory, while Harry slipped into one of the restrooms to clean his face before they went to dinner at the pub Agnes recommended before they had each left – apparently she and her husband had tickets to today's game as well.

Tossing the dirty paper towels into the bin near the bathroom exit, Harry left the smell of disinfectant and breathed in the fresh, natural scent of grass and a hint of the sea. Ginny had played fantastically, really the whole team had, which was wonderful for all the players, and Harry's own selfish desire for he and Ginny to have as much time together as possible this week.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Ginny strode from the direction of the changing rooms toward Harry. This was their usual routine, meeting near the men's loos, which were usually near the exit, and then leaving the stadium together. Harry's little prank in the crowd today had been a departure from the norm, which was why Ginny had been so taken off guard, _although not enough that her witty comebacks were dulled_ , Harry thought with a smirk.

By this point, his wife was standing in front of him, wrapping her arms around his middle and taking in his woodsy scent, "So what did you think of the game?"

Harry enfolded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, before letting out a breathy laugh, "Are you kidding me? It was one of the best games I've ever seen you play."

Ginny placed a kiss on his chest, before she pulled away and slid her arms down, linking their hands and leading Harry toward the exit. "You really think so?" she inquired, walking backwards, lacking some of her usual confidence.

Harry stopped in his tracks, yanking Ginny close and framing her face with both hands, "What's this about Gin? You were absolutely fantastic, they were fools to have you as a second choice."

At this, Ginny's eyes lowered to the ground, although her face was still upturned.

"Ah, so that's it then? Worried about being 'second best'?"

Ginny placed her forehead against Harry's chest and nodded slowly, as he rubbed up and down her spine comfortingly, "You know that was all bureaucratic machinations and politics, right? Even Gwenog said so. Plus I'd say today's results attested to your abilities well enough."

Sighing, she looked into his eyes again, "I'm sorry," she broke off, " – just one of the reporters asked about me being a last minute pick, and of course I deflected but, sometimes I just feel like I still need to prove myself."

Rubbing noses affectionately, Harry whispered quietly, "You could have dropped the ball every time someone passed it to you and it still would have been better than Percy trying to play."

Ginny pushed at his chest and snorted, " _Quite_ the compliment. Thank you dear. Lets head off to get some food, I'm famished."

Drawing her close again, Harry looked at her closely, "I love you, you know?"

Chuckling she answered, "Well I would hope so, _husband_."

He tightened his grip around her waist and the young couple disappeared with a quiet 'pop.'


	4. Everybody has a special talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tournament over, Ginny and Harry can just have a relaxing trip, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are over woo. there's some fluff here and then things pick up toward the end.

Ginny lazily lifted her head from where it was pillowed on a towel draped over the lip of the bath tub and grabbed a flannel from the side of the tub, dragging the soapy cloth up and down her husband's pale arms, "I don't think I've been this relaxed in the last six months."

"Same for me dear," Harry answered with a contented sigh as he reached back and ran his fingers through Ginny's damp hair. They had woken an hour or so before, engaged in some rather pleasant activities, and then proceeded to run a bath and lounge together as the bubbles slowly dissipated, just enjoying each other's company.

After tilting Harry's head toward her and placing a lingering kiss on his lips, Ginny nuzzled his messy locks and hummed, "So after our bath, I'd like to do some sight-seeing, just being a real tourist for a day, yeah?"

"Sounds lovely, I can take you to the Quidditch Museum," Harry replied as he ran his slightly pruney fingers up and down Ginny's legs, causing gooseflesh to erupt in his wake, "maybe we could ask Agnes to pack us some sandwiches?"

As if in an attempt to voice its opinion, Ginny's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly in the quiet, tiled room, "I guess that's a yes then?" her husband snickered, interlocking their hands and resting them on his chest.

"After that shepherd's pie last night I never thought I'd be able to eat again," Ginny laughed, as she and Harry began to stand.

Stepping over the side onto the bathmat, Harry grabbed two fluffy, pale blue towels and offered one to Ginny, who wrapped it securely around her chest as she followed his path toward the bedroom.

Ginny walked past Harry as he dropped his towel, smacking his bum on the way and receiving an, 'Oi!' in response, before flopping down on the bed naked as the day she was born.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Gin, but aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Harry asked as he pulled his jeans on and secured them with a loud _zip_.

Pushing up onto her side and propping her head on her hand, "You should pick out some clothes for me, I'm too lazy," she whined, dragging out the request dramatically, and rolled onto her back again, drawing Harry's attention to certain, _unmentionable_ areas… _maybe we don't need to go out today._

"Uh, Harry?" Ginny's voice broke into Harry's thoughts, which had taken a rather pleasant detour.

Clearing his throat and willing the blush to stay off his face, he made eye contact and attempted to seem natural, like he hadn't just been contemplating _how lovely…_

"Yes Ginny?"

"Enjoy your little daydream there did you?" his wife asked with a knowing smile.

 _Bugger_.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he responded, feigning innocence and sliding his worn Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes t-shirt over his damp, messy locks.

"Perhaps I could refresh your memory. I believe it involved my-"

"Bloody siren," Harry mumbled as he tied his shoelaces, causing Ginny's hypothesis to break off with a guffaw.

The bedsprings creaked as she stood from the bed and moved toward her drawer in the dresser, pulling out a sundress and jean jacket that used to be Harry's, slipping the former over her head and the latter her arms. Suddenly, a pair of purple knickers dangled before her face, "Oh Harry, you're no fun."

"Its mighty windy, I figured you weren't interested in giving Orkney a free show," he volleyed.

"Ah, _yes_ , I prefer to charge an outrageous fee, " she answered mischievously, pulling the undergarments up her muscled legs and sliding on her trainers, securing the laces with practiced swiftness.

"Its just smart business," Harry mused with false seriousness, "perhaps a deal for a repeat customer though?"

Ginny rose on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, slowly dragging her smooth cheek along his stubbled one, as she breathed into his ear, "It's against company policy."

" _Wench_!" he shouted, playfully gripping her around the waist and hoisting her over one shoulder and proceeding towards the hallway.

"Unhand me you wastrel!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing her hat and wand, which were perched on the bench, before smacking his rear, "Or perhaps not, I am rather enjoying this view."

"I can hardly blame you m'dear, it is Witch Weekly's 'Best Wizarding Bum' three years running."

"Y'know I think Ron and George nominated you," Ginny snickered as Harry trooped down the stairs, dropping Ginny to her feet once they reached the bottom.

"I'll have you know I have a _fantastic_ bum that red-headed women have been known to grab in excitement," Harry retorted, crossing his arms over his chest haughtily.

"Victoire was just trying to find a chocolate frog and you know it."

"I was referring to a certain chaser who seemed _particularly_ enthralled with said– "

"Hello there _Agnes_ ," Ginny interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Harry in warning, "Harry and I wanted to pack a little to-go lunch – "

Agnes' eyes lit up as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, "Oh darlings that's so lovely, and such a beautiful day, I'll just be off," and with that, the older woman disappeared in a flurry toward the kitchens.

After watching the woman turn the corner into the scullery Ginny spun toward Harry, "We both know _I_ am the one with the fantastic arse in this marriage."

"One of us _is_ a fantastic arse," Harry retorted, stepping toward his wife.

"Its good to see you've become self-aware in your old age," Ginny returned, closing the remaining distance and glaring, an impish glimmer in her chocolate eyes.

Harry groaned, "Bugger it all," and wound his fingers into her hair, quickly and fiercely bringing their lips together. As Harry showered kisses down her long neck, Ginny whispered, "We'd better not – oh – get too carried away with Agnes – _Harry_ – in the next room."

After working his way back up from her shoulder, he laid a final blistering kiss on her lips and pulled away slightly, breath fanning across her cheeks, " _Fine_ , but I'm finding us a _secluded_ spot for our picnic."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the return of Agnes, bearing a large dark wicker basket and a knit blanket, 'to keep the dirt and bugs away.' With that, Harry side-along apparated them to a grassy hill he had noticed on his visit to the museum for lunch…and other things, _hopefully_.

Later, as Harry was directing their leftovers into the picnic basket, Ginny looked up from straightening her dress, securing her hat once more, "So the museum then?"

Harry grasped Ginny's hand and picked up the basket with his free one as he lead them toward the museum at a leisurely pace, the sun highlighting the gold that ran through his wife's hair, as well as a leaf or two, _guess we got a little carried away_. Pausing mid stride, he placed the basket down and released Ginny's hand before picking the debris from her hair, "Sorry 'bout that."

Ginny chortled, "That's alright. No different than at Hogwarts, eh?"

Letting out a laugh, nodded in agreement, once again grateful that Ron wasn't present, and had never learned occlumency, _at least we're actually married now,_ Harry thought, once again lifting the basket. The two walked in relative silence, enjoying the calm breeze drifting in with the afternoon tide that swept over the pale sand of the beaches at the base of the sharp cliffs.

As they neared the museum, Ginny broke the quiet, "D'you think we can leave the basket in those bushes over there and pick it up on the way out? We could disillusion it."

"Ah, that's why I married you – smart as a whip," Harry answered,

"I thought it was for my glorious t-"

"Gin!"

Ginny looked at him, " _talent_ at Quidditch. You're such a _boy_."

"We both know that's not where that sentence was going," Harry answered, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

"I am _aghast_ that my _husband_ would question my truthfulness and accuse me of such _boorish_ thoughts."

"I'm not questioning, I am absolutely positive that you were about to refer to…" Harry broke off and cut his eyes down below her face before returning to look into eyes once again.

The husband and wife maintained their stand-off before Ginny let out a loud belly laugh, "My _God_ Harry, we're married and we shag – "

" _Make love_ ," he corrected.

Ginny looked at him incredulously, "Yes, we _make love,_ but you can't say 'breasts.'"

"I may not say their name but that hasn't hurt our… _friendship_ any."

With a scoff and a teasing roll of the eyes, Ginny pulled Harry toward the bushes where they stowed their picnic accouterments, and then proceeded to the museum's entrance.

Once inside, Harry glanced around, trying to locate Conran in the lobby without luck, "I guess we can look around, and try and find Conran later so you can get the guided tour."

"I thought we were going to play 'tour guide and lonely tourist,'" Ginny said in a low voice.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her before leading her to the objects on loan from Norway, "These are my favorite exhibits – wait 'til you see the bludgers they're – "

"Not here," said a voice from behind.

"Conran! This is my wife Ginny," Harry said, gesturing toward the redhead on his right.

After exchanging pleasantries, Conran placed his hand on the empty display case, "I'm afraid you won't be able to see the bludgers Mrs. Potter."

Ginny's smile dimmed, "Oh, did you have to return them?"

Conran ran a hand over his tired face, "No, not for another few weeks. We were robbed last evening after the museum closed."

Harry quickly shifted into auror mode, face hardening, "Has anyone been out to investigate yet?"

"Just the local auror office, but it's so small, I don't know if they have the necessary resources," Conran answered dejectedly, "I flooed the Wizarding Museum in Norway this morning to deliver the news…they were not happy. I've never had my arse handed to me in _Norwegian_ before, so there's that."

Ginny suppressed a laugh and looked toward Harry and nodded encouragingly.

"Uh, Conran? I am an auror so I could – "

The curator's face darkened look brightened, "Would you? I had hoped, but you're on _holiday_."

As Harry began to answer Ginny interrupted, "We'll still be away from home, and I'll help Harry so it'll go quickly and we'll be together."

Conran leapt forward and suddenly embraced the surprised couple, "I better be off then – got to tell the office here, and wait until I tell the _Norwegians_ I have _Harry Potter_ on the case."

Harry watched the older man leave, and then turned to his wife, "Are you sure about this? Someone else – "

"You _know_ you're the best. Besides, we can be a sexy detective team, like Bonnie and Clyde," Ginny said as they exited the museum.

"They were criminals."

"Captain and Tennille."

"Musicians."

"Mork and Mindy?" Ginny tried.

Harry sighed, "No…I think he's an alien."

"Aliens can be detectives."

Harry grabbed the picnic basket and faced Ginny with a smirk, "Try Holmes and Watson."

Ginny frowned, "But they're both men."


	5. Let's just hope no one finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters start their investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Hours later, both Potters were holed up in a small, wood-paneled room off the entrance hall of Agnes' cozy inn, poring over contracts, notes, letters, and any other scrap of paper related to the visiting exhibit, trying to find some sort of information that might indicate _why_ someone stole an ancient bludger from a small Quidditch museum.

Harry pushed his glasses up to his forehead and scrubbed his hand over his face, before sliding his elbows onto the cherry wood table, cradling his head in his hands, "Well we can assume the heist happened _here_ because of how much easier it would be to get in and out of a smaller facility, right?"

Ginny hummed absentmindedly, still studying a series of letters exchanged between the two museums. Moments later, she looked up suddenly, hands dropping to the table with the parchment still clasped in her ink-stained fingers, "Did you notice the dates this correspondence started?"

Harry looked up, sipping his tea, then grimaced at its tepid temperature and plopped the white and blue china down on a pile of papers slightly spattering them with the milky brown substance, _hope that wasn't too important_. Ginny continued, "It's right before the All-Star game, _and_ it's location, were announced to the public by the Ministry."

Green eyes lighting up, Harry stood, chair legs sliding along the warm red carpet, and moved behind Ginny, reading over her shoulder, "So you think there's a connection between the two?"

"There _might_ be, I mean its possible that it's just a coincidence – "

Mulling over the chain of events, Harry leaned over the table and grabbed at the calendar they had put together based on the information Conran had provided, "No, I think you're right! Look at this –," he said, gesturing to a specific date.

Running her eyes over the makeshift schedule briefly, then honing in on the section Harry indicated, she paused, wheels turning, "The exhibit was going to be here for almost another month, but they stole it _now_ – "

Harry broke in again excitedly, "because that was when they would be here and under the least suspicion, just another one in the crowd!"

"Guess _that_ plan didn't pan out too well then," Ginny chuckled.

Pulling Ginny up from her seat, Harry held her close, "You, _my dear_ , are a brilliant woman."

"Well I'm glad _someone_ noticed I'm not just looks and fantastic Quidditch skills," she answered, pressing her lips to his.

A slight moan bubbled up in the back of Harry's throat as he wound his fingers through Ginny's hair, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck to his exploring mouth.

Ginny's fingers worked the tired muscles of Harry's shoulders, "So – ah – should we contact anyone – "

As Harry lifted his head, Ginny grumbled disappointedly, but straightened his crooked and foggy glasses as he answered, "Nah, it's already," he broke off to pull out Fabian Prewett's old scuffed watch, "half past one, I can head over to the local Auror office first thing, but as of _now_ …," he trailed off meaningfully, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny let out a bark of a laugh, "I'm sorry, but I have a rule about workplace relationships."

Harry swished his wand, causing all the papers to return to their previously organized state, and pulled his wife close again, "Well _Miss_ , I have always been a fan of _breaking_ rules, especially when there's a red-head involved."

Standing on tiptoe, Ginny placed her lips against his ear, "How'd you like to break some rules _here_."

" _In the hotel lobby_?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny flicked her wand, shutting the doors and sealing them off from prying eyes, "It's not the _lobby_ gumby."

Harry narrowed his eyes, gripping Ginny's thighs and lifting her so she'd wrap her legs around his waist, "Well _fine_ , but don't look at me if Agnes finds us… _canoodling_ in her inn and kicks us out," he drawled, settling into the golden settee snugly tucked under the lace covered window, Ginny situated comfortably on his lap.

"Are you kidding me? She'd probably let us stay free, 'oh my Harry and Ginny _Potter_ in _my_ inn –'," Ginny broke of with a sigh as Harry resumed his earlier ministrations with renewed fervor.

"Just as long as she doesn't tell Rita," Harry whispered against her newly exposed shoulder, while Ginny worked Harry's t-shirt up his torso.

Ginny speared her fingers through Harry's mussed hair, bringing his face up to hers, "Please no more mention of Rita when I'm trying to remove your shirt."

"Yes dear."

**HG**

The next morning found Ginny ensconced once again in their "office" reviewing the information forwarded from the Ministry regarding the All-Star tournament, including the negotiations that took place between ministries and the complete list of players, although she was already familiar with the latter. She was slowly comparing these to the parties involved in the museum negotiations, hoping to find some connection between the two.

Agnes bustled in, freshening Ginny's tea and fluffing the pillows scattered across the sofa, when Ginny noted a pair of purple knickers, _her_ purple knickers, laying underneath the golden settee where she and Harry had – _bloody hell._

Thinking quickly, Ginny called to Agnes, drawing her attention away from the antique sofa and toward the other side of the room, "Agnes, when did _you_ hear about the game and the museum?"

The older woman stepped away from her tidying, _thank God_ , Ginny thought, face flushing slightly, and turned toward the red-head, "Well let me think about that…it was slightly before everyone else, because of the inn, yes?"

"That makes sense," Ginny answered, listening with half an ear as she slowly worked her way toward the sitting area and quickly _accioed_ her unmentionables and stuffed them in her back pocket.

"Then we discussed it with Conran, such a dear man, and he contacted the Norwegians immediately, wanted to make this a big event for the museum, bring in some profits," Agnes continued, resuming her dusting.

Ginny's ears perked at the reference to profits, _could Conran have stolen the bludgers hoping to make a sale later on?_ Making a mental note to discuss this with Harry when he returned, Ginny chatted with Agnes about the games and helped the innkeeper clear the old dishes filled with biscuit crumbs, despite Agnes' continual reproofs of, 'You're a _guest_ dear."

Just as she sat down again, making notes on possible scenarios involving the museum curator, the floo flared green as Harry stepped out. Both Potters began speaking at once, with Harry beating Ginny to the punch, "I think we should go have a chat with Conran."

After securing wands and grabbing jackets, along with some muffins stuffed into their hands by a fussing Agnes, Harry and Ginny arrived on the grassy hill nearest to the Quidditch Museum. Ginny briefly filled Harry in the financial situation of the museum and as a result, Conran's possible motive, which was the state of affairs the local aurors had hinted at while Harry was discussing the situation with them.

"So I was thinking I'd let Mr. Auror take the lead here?"

"Yeah, that works, you can be good cop," Harry answered with a wink.

Ginny chuckled, and Harry continued, "But seriously, if you have anything to say, perhaps I should say _when_ ," Ginny scoffed, as Harry stuck his tongue out, "feel free to interject."

Pushing the door open, Ginny lead the way into the main room of the museum and glanced around for any sign of Conran among the excited tourists, "D'you see him anywhere?"

Harry, who had the advantage of height, nodded, and placed a long-fingered hand on the small of Ginny's back, directing them both toward the curator, who was currently giving a small guided tour to a group of Puddlemere fans, if their head to toe gear was any indication. As they came up behind the small crowd, Harry waved his hand, getting Conran's attention, before the couple moved off to the side to wait for their potential suspect.

Conran wrapped up his brief lesson on the history of beater's bats, recommending the patrons take in the brief presentation on the evolution of Quidditch padding.

He then moved toward the Potters, polishing his rectangular glasses on his jumper, "How can I help you two? Hopefully you've come with pleasant news?"

Ginny fought the urge to raise an incredulous eyebrow as Harry responded, "Well, we've actually made some progress we'd like to discuss with you, maybe in private?"

Nodding, with a slight look of nervousness, Ginny noted, Conran gestured toward a dark wood door marked 'Employees Only.' As they entered the musty smelling hallway, Conran lead the small caravan toward his office, pushing the door open on slightly squeaky hinges.

He gestured to two rickety chairs in front of his desk as he perched on the edge of his own, hands clasped and resting on the polished pine, "So you've made headway?"

Harry crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "Actually yes, we've come into some new information about your museum…"

"Oh, did you find where the burglars entered?" Conran answered, slightly too eagerly for Harry's ears.

"More to do with its financial situation, and the possibility of it closing _permanently_ within the next year," Harry corrected, arching an eyebrow.

Conran's face shadowed as the older man leaned back in his chair, looking down dejectedly and fiddling with a non-existent thread on his jumper, "Yes, we are in a bit of a slump right now."

"Enough of a slump that you'd consider robbing your own exhibit?" Ginny asked in a low voice.

The curator looked up abruptly, "Oh absolutely not! I'll admit I took desperate measures of questionable legality, but never _that_ far!"

Harry jumped back in, "How far did you go _exactly_?"

Conran removed his glasses and dropped them onto his cluttered desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly, a defeated air about him, "I can tell you the loan from Norway wasn't what you might call _above board_."

"How so?" Ginny prompted after the man trailed off.

"You have to understand, we needed a big hit, and this – the tournament, the exhibit – it was our shot. We are a small venue in a small town with minimal traffic from wizards. And those who _do_ come aren't interested in a smaller version of the British and Norwegian museums," Conran exclaimed in one breath, desperately.

Harry cleared his throat, "Your lamentable situation aside, we still haven't heard what your _questionable_ legal activities amounted to precisely."

"The loan wasn't approved through the normal channels – mostly because of the short notice – and now that the bludger is _missing –_!" Conran broke off with a sigh.

"So how _did_ you get the loan?" Ginny inquired.

"I made an agreement with the woman who oversees the Quidditch exhibits at the Norwegian Museum to borrow the items in time for the tournament; she fudged the documents so no one would notice," Conran answered with a sigh.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but uncrossed his arms and got to his feet, Ginny following his example, "What was the name of this employee?"

"Hilevi Carlsen, she's the – ."

Ginny gasped audibly, "As in the Northern Lights seeker's _sister_?"


	6. Actually it was more like good cop, good cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation progresses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6! Some new things revealed, and I'm thinking only one more chapter after this one? :)

After this revelation, it seemed Conran was innocent – at least in terms of the _robbery_ – and he had no more valuable information to contribute in the way of catching the criminal. All roads lead to Hilevi, so Harry headed to the local auror office to see if she could be tracked or had any criminal record that might indicate what she intended to _do_ with the seven kilogram hunk of rock. Meanwhile, Ginny had returned to the stadium to try and get in contact with Ulla Carlsen, hoping she would have information on her sister's whereabouts. The stadium had not been dismantled yet, so Ginny was reasonably certain there would be someone about that could get her in contact with either Carlsen. As she proceeded through the darkened halls leading away from the director's office, Ginny puzzled over what exactly Hilevi, or anyone could want with the bludger. Sure, it had historical significance in the world of Quidditch, but being such a well known artifact, it was unlikely that it could be sold on the black market without detection, which lead Ginny to believe that the heist was about something _besides_ getting more galleons in the bank. Disappointingly, the office hadn't known much of anything about Hilevi's location because she had come to Orkney separately from her sister, but they did have the coordinates of Ulla's tiny rental. Emerging into the sunlight outside the stadium, Ginny sent a patronus to Harry, telling him to meet her back at the inn as soon as he could and watched it gallop off before apparating with a 'pop.'

Ginny sat down with a sigh at the table in the side room she and Harry had set up camp in the last few days, closing her eyes and tilting her head to work out the kinks in her neck. Agnes entered with a tray of sandwiches and tea for the couple to share once Harry arrived, "You two have been working yourselves _much_ too hard," she said with a disapproving air, "I hope this is all over soon so you can get a well deserved rest."

Opening her eyes, Ginny nodded, "Me too Agnes; although it has been rather fun to see _Auror Potter_ in action." _Perhaps I've found it more enticing than I should_ , Ginny thought with a grin. Just as she was pouring a cup of tea for herself the floo flared and Harry emerged in a cloud of smoke, "Oh thank God, I'm _famished_ ," he said with a relieved groan. Ginny poured a second cup and divided the sandwiches between their two plates, turkey for her, and chicken for him, "Have a seat and relax, we can talk shop _after_ ," she said with a tone that said her orders were non-negotiable if a bat bogey was to be avoided.

As he polished off his first sandwich and reached for another, Harry looked up, "How possible would it be for you to extend our vacation another week?"

"Well we're in the off season now, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, no promotional engagements for another couple of weeks, will Kingsley let you off?" Ginny asked, trying to tamp down her hopeful tone as she sampled a turkey and cheese.

Looking excited, Harry brushed his crummy hands off over his now empty plate and leaned back, "I just spoke to Kingsley, and we've decided that this week shouldn't count."

"Sounds like Mum sent him a howler," Ginny said with a chuckle, pushing the last bite of her lunch into her mouth, cheeks now resembling a squirrel planning ahead for winter.

"Lovely dear."

Ginny gave a sassy thumbs up and swallowed, " _So_ you're saying the sooner we wrap these up the sooner I can have you _all_ to myself?"

"Affirmative."

"Well then lets crack some heads," Ginny answered, driving her fist into her open palm menacingly.

"I thought we agreed you're good cop," Harry answered with a smirk.

"We should _both_ be bad cop, things will get done faster that way," Ginny replied, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Aye aye Cap'n," he returned with a mock salute, standing and stacking their now empty plates.

With furtive look around for muggle guests and a wave of her wand Ginny cleared the remaining detritus of their lunch from the table and propped her sock clad feet up on one of the spare chairs, "So, what did the aurors have to say?"

"They seem to agree that this was not merely motivated by profit. The stone of the bludger can be traced back to a region in the North Sea, near Holland, which could have something to do with the heist?" Harry began.

"Is it possible Hilevi discovered something _inside_ it?" Ginny hypothesized, scratching her head and tilting it back with closed eyes.

Silence descended as the couple's minds whirred, until Ginny broke in again, placing her feet on the carpet, "Well, I bet _Ulla_ might have some insight, and I found out where she is."

"Perfect! What's say we grab some jackets and head out?"

Ginny slipped her trainers back on before both tromped up the stairs, grabbing something to keep warm against the cool evening air and then Ginny apparated them directly from the room.

The Potters touched down on a mossy precipice overlooking the Old Red Sandstone coastal cliff that jutted off mainland Orkney. Turning away from the wild sea, Ginny brushed her fiery hair out of her face and turned to Harry who dug his fists into his pockets, "I think we should be pretty forthcoming with what we want to know and what is happening."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, "I agree; I got to know Ulla a little bit and I don't think she is in on anything."

"I _would_ like to ask her about Hilevi's past though."

With that, Ginny strode down the cliff toward a small stone cottage with a turf roof and black smoke rising out of a red brick chimney, Harry following close behind. Ginny raised one calloused and freckled hand to knock three times on the cherry wood door before she stepped back to let Harry come forward. After some shuffling inside and the sound of a bolt sliding out of place, Ulla's tanned face and bright blue eyes appeared in the doorway, "Hilev- oh! I thought you were my sister."

Ginny peered around Harry's shoulder, " _Actually,_ Hilevi is why we're here."

Some of the worry clearing out of her expression, Ulla shook her golden hair behind her bare shoulders and smiled faintly still gripping the doorframe, "Hey Ginny, this must be Harry? What's happening exactly?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck, "We were hoping you could help us figure that out. Maybe we could come inside? I'm here on behalf of the Auror Department."

Briefly examining Harry's proffered badge, Ulla opened the door wider and motioned for the couple to enter the homey space. As the seeker walked toward the crackling fire in the back corner of the room, she grabbed a knobby knitted blanket from the foot of the single bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Proceeding toward a worn armchair, Ulla invited Harry and Ginny to share the plaid loveseat across from her. Once the trio was seated, Ulla tucked her feet up underneath her and picked at a thread on the chair, "Is Hilevi in trouble then?"

Harry sat forward, draping his elbows across his knees, "We're not exactly sure, but it seems she may be connected to a recent robbery at the local museum. A very old bludger was the only item stolen."

Ginny picked up where Harry left off, "Do you know if she had any reason to steal it? We found out the stone was originally from somewhere in the North Sea – "

Ulla looked toward the fire with a resigned expression and rubbed her forehead in apparent exasperation, "Oh God, she didn't."

Each Potter looked toward the other, Harry quirking a questioning brow before Ginny prompted Ulla, "Didn't _what_?"

"My sister, she's – I thought it was _over._ The obsession, when she got her life together I –," Ulla buried her face in her hands, then cleared her throat and continued, "Since we were kids, Hilevi has been fascinated by the story of a lost island, of _Atlantis_. We both loved to read about it, and pretend to be explorers, you know?" Ginny nodded encouragingly and Ulla continued, "As we got older, she kept it up, which was _fine_ , I understood. But it became all consuming and she would stop at nothing, sometimes dallying with crime to get what she wanted." The young woman waived her wand and summoned a tea service from the small kitchenette near the streaky front window.

Harry rubbed his hands over his thighs and sat back, "But you seemed moderately surprised that she may be involved in something _now_?"

Ulla poured three cups of tea and offered milk and sugar, "Well she'd never been _caught_ , so she could still work if she wanted. When I heard about the curator job at the Norwegian Museum, I knew I could put in a good word and get her in – she's brilliant, has a head for history and academics."

Ginny sipped her milky brown tea before placing the cup back on its saucer, "So how does all this connect to the bludger?"

Ulla shook her head despondently, "Before the job, she told me she'd discovered a ritual that could locate Atlantis if she could get her hands on an object that _originated_ on the lost island."

The pieces began clicking together for Harry, "So you think the bludger is somehow connected to Atlantis?"

Staring into her tea, Ulla looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Orichalcum."

Ginny scrunched her nose, "Orichalcum?"

Nodding Ulla elaborated, "Yeah, it's a stone many believe to be mythical, but Hilevi was always convinced that myths arose out of some nugget of truth – especially when it was something like Orichalcum which crops up in countless writings mainly of Greek and Roman authors, but she found _more_. Her studies lead her to the conclusion that the island was likely located somewhere in the North Sea."

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "D'you have any idea what she would do once she got the stone?"

Ulla shook her head mournfully, "I'm sorry, I don't, but I will try to remember. She stopped telling me things once I told her I didn't approve of her _questionable_ methods."

Soon after, the Potters took their leave and emerged into the darkened Orkney landscape, waves crashing below, spraying salty water up the steep cliffs and tingeing the air with a briny smell.

Ginny slid her hand into Harry's larger one and tugged him toward a small copse of trees behind Ulla's temporary home, "So more research, yeah?"

Harry nodded and tugged her close and placed a kiss on her lips as they entered the shadowy area, "Tomorrow though – it's too late to keep going now. Let's head back and scavenge for a late night snack; then we can head to bed –"

Ginny's flirty smirk was just visible in the moonlight, "Do you mean to sleep or…"

Harry let out a laugh and whisked his wife away with a 'pop.'


	7. Well that was quite forward, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case closed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I had fun writing this & I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Harry and Ginny woke early the next morning to begin their research. The local aurors had, with Harry's prompting, decided to try and locate Hilevi's friend Pat, as it seemed he was the person who had been in the most contact with the suspect over the last week. While that search was in progress, the Potters began looking into ways one could use a stone to discover its original location. It seemed that the most likely method would be some sort of complex ritual that worked like a tracking charm on a larger scale, but this vague notion did not provide any clue as to where Hilevi would _go_ once she had the Orichalcum.

Ginny looked up from the books Hermione had send from London, "I know having the stone here meant Hilevi would have an easier time pulling off the heist, but maybe this particular location was about _more_."

Removing his glasses, Harry dropped them on the table and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "That _would_ narrow our inquiry – d'you mean a specific location that has to do with the ritual?"

Nodding, Ginny stood to crack her back and stretch her sore muscles. Still gripping her toes she craned her neck up to look at Harry, "Right. Are there any locations that are particularly… _magical_?"

Harry slid his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose, "That would make sense – there is a lot of magical history and lore in this area."

Ginny retook her position at the table, "Maybe Agnes knows? Or can connect us to someone who does?"

"You chat with her while I check in with the aurors about Pat."

Signaling her agreement with a thumbs-up, Ginny shooed Harry toward the floo, "Alright then, get out of here Mister."

Harry let Ginny propel him toward the flames for a moment, before turning around, "I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me Mrs. Potter – are you seeing someone on the side?" he asked with a forced frown.

With a mock gasp, Ginny clutched her chest and gripped Harry's arm, "Oh! You've found me out! _Please don't hurt Gilderoy_!"

Unable to contain himself at that proclamation, Harry erupted with laughter, borne of Ginny's wit, his own lack of sleep, and the tension that comes with a time consuming investigation. Ginny smacked his rear, "Enough of that now, move along sir."

After a brief embrace and a quick but meaningful kiss, Harry disappeared into the emerald flames and Ginny went in search of a certain innkeeper.

Wandering through the quiet inn, Ginny found the mudroom that lead to the Finlay's vegetable garden. Golden light and fresh air spilled through the square left open by the cracked half door. Peering around the yard, Ginny spied Agnes kneeling beside a bed of rhubarb, if the sign posted in the dirt was any indication, "How're the veggies Agnes?"

The older woman stood and brushed the dirt off her apron, tossing a few weeds into the pile that had amassed while she tended the small patch, "Growing rhubarb now, Mr. Finlay loves a good rhubarb pie."

Ginny smiled, "We'll have to come back and sample yours sometime."

"Aye, you'd be sorry to miss it, if I do say so m'self…but I have a feeling that's not what you want to talk about, miss."

Chuckling, the younger woman nodded, "Cannot fool you Agnes. We've actually made some great headway, but we're struggling to determine where to go from here…"

"Ah yes, and how can old Agnes help?" the innkeeper inquired, gesturing toward a small bench nestled under a nearby rowan tree with sporadic sagging branches weighed down by bunches of small red berries. After the two settled into their seats, Ginny tucked one foot up underneath her, "So I don't know how much I'm allowed to share about _specifics_ , but we believe that the person who stole the bludger will be using some location on the islands that is known for its magical properties…maybe has a history of being used in complex rituals?"

Agnes fiddled with her lace trimmed apron pocket, "Well these islands are steeped in legend, some true, some not. But if I had to wager a guess, I'd say that Maeshowe was what you're lookin' for."

"Maeshowe?"

Nodding, Agnes continued, "It's an old chambered cairn, just looks like a grassy hill from above ground, mind you. Thousands of years old it is. Used as a burial site, but the magic is strong there."

Ginny's eyes blazed with interest, "Have the muggles found it?"

The innkeeper thought for a moment before answering, "Back in the 1800's they excavated it, but they never realized what they'd truly found. The original builders, powerful witches and wizards, aligned the structure with other sites they'd built, harnessing the magical power of each, with Maeshowe as a sort of center of the group."

Just as she was about to ask more questions, Harry's voice sounded from inside, "Ginny? We've had a development."

"We're out here, dear, and so've we," Ginny called.

With that, Agnes rose and grabbed a shallow basket full of fresh carrots, "I'll leave you two investigators to discuss things, but call me if I'm needed, dinner's gonna be lamb stew this evening," she said with a kind smile.

Harry emerged from the back door as Ginny had earlier, with a wan smile, "I hope your news is good, because Pat is missing – so instead of helping us, it's likely he's working _against_ us."

" _Well_ , while you were out, we think we've figured out where Hilevi, and probably Pat, are going to carry out the ceremony," Ginny replied from her shady perch.

"Do tell, miss," Harry said, his eyes sharpening with renewed vigor for their undertaking.

After Ginny brought Harry up to speed with the information Agnes had provided, he flooed the auror office to request some maps of the area so they wouldn't go in to the situation blind to the terrain. As he examined the maps, Ginny poked him in the side, where he was slightly ticklish, "Look at _you_ planning ahead, Hermione would be so proud."

Harry turned his head with a laugh, eyes sparkling, "I'm on orders to fix things before Norway severs diplomatic ties with the Ministry because of an ancient hunk of rock that people used to bash each other's heads."

"I see you've been speaking with my brother."

"Percy does have a way with dramatizing the worst case scenario," Harry snickered.

Ginny laughed and made herself comfortable in an arm chair in what had slowly evolved into the center of operations for the bludger caper investigation team, _we should have a name…with a catchy acronym._ As she munched on one of Agnes' fresh biscuits, which had been delivered with a finger wag and a warning to ' _not_ spoil dinner,' she queried whether they had a plan in coordination with the aurors.

"Ah, much as I do prefer going it alone, we thought it'd be best to have back up ready, but we'll be the initial entry team."

Washing down the last crumbs with some tepid milky tea, Ginny looked up in surprise, "Really? I was expecting they'd shunt me to the side for the 'real' stuff."

Harry lowered the Maeshowe schematic he was studying to peer at Ginny over the top of his glasses with a mischievous look, "There _may_ have been an argument made in your favor related to your connection to the perpetrator and her family."

Ginny stood excitedly and strode behind Harry, placing a smacking kiss on the crown of his head, "I _knew_ there was a reason I married you."

Humming his assent, Harry muttered dryly, "Thank you dear, in the spirit of openness I'll tell you I married you for the fame."

With a laugh, Ginny disappeared out the door and up the stairs to their cozy room where she would change into what Harry called 'comfortable and inconspicuous clothes' and she called 'justice trousers.'

After a quick dinner provided by the lovely Mrs. Fenley, Harry and Ginny apparated from the back garden to an area hidden by a small copse of trees. The plan was to slowly and _quietly_ make their way into the underground cairn, avoiding detection until the time was right. The couple had spent the afternoon carefully studying the inner chambers of the age-old mound. Aurors had stationed themselves at various hidden points around the mound, some disillusioned and situated on top of the structure itself. Although the single entrance put Harry and Ginny in a precarious position as the 'invading party,' the anti-apparition wards erected by the aurors would ensure that this small doorway was the only means of escape for Hilevi and Pat.

Ginny felt a quick tap on the top of her head, followed by what felt like slowly melting snowball dripping down her body. She watched as the slippery feeling descended her body, dragging all color from her and allowing a nearly translucent appearance. Turning, she saw the tips of Harry's beat up trainers disappear; the only reassurance that he was still present was the slight impressions he left in the slim blades of grass, barely visible in the dim light.

Harry fumbled until he found her hand and squeezed it encouragingly, "Ready partner?"

Nodding, then chuckling quietly as she remembered her invisible state, Ginny whispered a quick 'yes' and brushed a kiss over Harry's knuckles. After a moment, he placed her hand on the back of his belt, which she grasped as they began their short trek toward Maeshowe. As they got closer, Ginny peered around the entrance, searching for any indication of their back up, but well-executed charms and the dim light of the moon combined to make them imperceptible, even to her knowing eye.

Just as she began to wonder how they would navigate the dark tunnel beneath the springy earth, Harry paused and tapped his glasses before he proceeded, whispering, "night vision," in answer to her unasked question.

Ginny quirked a brow, _he really must teach me all his tricks_ , but proceeded to follow without further questioning, that would come _later_. As they entered the darkness, Ginny ran her fingers over the rough, uneven rock shards that lined the walls. Her eyes adjusted to the blackness, which combined with the sliver of moonlight that slid through the entrance, allowed her some semblance of vision. According to the charts they'd acquired, the main chamber, the most likely location for any ritual, was about 8 meters from the entrance to the central cave. A brief brisk walk placed Harry and Ginny at the opening to the wide space, lit by torches and four spherical fire pits arranged in a diamond shape, the bludger hovering in the center.

Harry used his free hand to clasp Ginny's as the two slipped around the corner into the cavernous room. HIlevi was in the corner, pouring over an ancient tome and muttering some melodic incantation as Harry raised his wand in preparation to silently stun and bind her, when Pat entered from a side chamber. Harry pressed his lips close to Ginny's ear and whispered almost silently, "You go for Pat, on _three._ "

He squeezed one, two, three, and both Potters shot stunners and quickly followed with binding spells, as the partners in crime dropped to the floor. According to plan, Harry's patronus left his wand with a message to the local auror team that the 'suspects' had been apprehended and they could now enter Maeshowe. As their back-up entered, Ginny's face slowly reappeared before she tapped her husband's head as well, his emerald eyes lit up in triumph, "Flawless performance _madame_. I think a _celebration_ is in order after I write up our report."

"Awfully forward of you Mr. Potter," Ginny volleyed as she muttered a quick _lumos_ and lead the way out into the night.

Harry made his best effort at a sensual expression, which only caused Ginny to laugh, "Oi! I'll have you know I make many a witch quiver with desire."

Ginny raised an eyebrow incredulously.

Harry grinned, "Well at least _one_ witch."

"It was _one_ time," she argued with a slight blush.

"So you don't deny it!" Harry answered in the manner of an interrogator.

"Well once isn't enough for a real answer…just ask Hermione."

"I'd rather _not_ involve Hermione if you don't mind."

" _Anyway_ , the point is, I'm going to have to _test_ this claim," Ginny whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair, gently biting down on his ear lobe, "for the next week… _repeatedly_."

Harry moaned, "I bloody well _hate_ paperwork."


End file.
